


When No One is Listening

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: This is a sad fic., there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You either get used to being blown off or just disappear into the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One is Listening

“You should see the remake of Tiger Fist, it’s great!”

“I really liked the original, so I’m not sure about the new one, Shooting Star.” It was happening again right on schedule. As soon as Bill said anything about himself, the person he was talking to suddenly became too busy to talk anymore.

As was the case at the current moment, as Mabel busied herself with restocking the shelves and ignored Bill. His color dimmed to blue and he popped out of existence before he could make an even bigger annoyance of himself.

Usually annoying people was fun, but it gets hurtful when the reason why is because you bring up your opinion. It wasn’t just Mabel either, it didn’t seem to matter who Bill was talking to. Whenever he brought up himself, even in a small way, they suddenly became disinterested with the conversation and wandered off.

At first Bill was really bad at catching on to what was happening, but when people began to actively avoid him, he got the message. After learning about what was going on, Bill slipped up a few times in the progress, but eventually he learned. Now he tried to never talk about himself.

There was something else that was bothering him though. If they never wanted him to talk about himself, why did the humans keep asking for his opinions? Especially if they never listened to them anyway.

Like when Mabel had asked his opinion on what dress to wear. He had suggested pink since it was a nice color on her, but she had ultimately gone with the orange.

Or when Dipper had questioned him on other universes, then argued with him over the pigeons controlling the whole world.

The whole thing was absurd and Bill was starting to get fed up with it. Especially when the humans came to him with their never ending problems and expected him to listen. He did have a job, but that didn’t seem to matter either.

~OwO~

“Hey Bill, do you think Dipper would like a night sky painting?”

“Sure, Shooting Star!”

“What should I paint though?”

“I know this nebula that’s in the far reaches of space, lots of swirling colors!” Bill saw the shift in Mabel’s demeanor before she even opened her mouth to make the excuse to leave.

“Don’t bother, Star. I’ll just go.” He popped out of existence before she could say anything. His color turning red and then blue as he settled himself in a corner of the mindscape.

For a while he just wanted to be alone and away from the humans. They made his insides do weird shit and his colors were always messing up around them. He was tired of being blue and wanted to just be yellow for a while.

His peace didn’t last long though as he felt the tug at his insides that meant someone was summoning him. Tempted to ignore it, Bill flicked through some of the memories he had accumulated, but gave in to the call all the same.

Which is how he ended up in a summoning circle surrounded by the Pines family. He really should have guessed, but he honestly thought they were smart enough to get the message.

“Bill, what’s been up with you lately?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Pine Tree~!” Bill really had no idea what Dipper meant at all, but he wasn’t about to let the kid know that.

“You’ve just been disappearing a lot lately and some of us are concerned.”

“I’m not.” Stan grumbled, Mabel elbowed him in the stomach and he shut his yap quickly.

“Wow, kid. I’m touched! Really. I’m a busy demon and I do have a job to do. Can’t be hanging around you mortals all day long!” Dipper didn’t look convinced, but the answer seemed to satisfy Stan as he wandered off.

Dipper tried to stare Bill down for the answer, but Bill wasn’t going to give up his fleshy emotions that easily. Plus he didn’t need to blink and Dipper did. So, the kid did give up and left the room, leaving Mabel and Bill alone.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Bill?”

“It’s not any of your business how I’m feeling Shooting Star.” It was a hostile answer, but Bill was starting to feel red with the amount of prodding the Pines were doing at his personal business.

“Woah, reel back those teeth! No need to get cranky, Bill! We’re just worried about you is all, even Stan though he won’t admit it. You know you can tell us anything that is bothering you, right?”

“Sure, Shooting Star.” Bill was just lying through his bricks by now, but the answer seemed to satisfy Mabel. The bubbly girl leaning up to give him a hug before skipping off.

Of course she would say that he could talk to her about anything. It was true that he could talk to her about anything, as long as he was okay with not getting any advice back and being ignored the whole time.

Not that Bill wanted to talk about his colors. He really just wanted the whole unpleasant business to go away. Which is how he came up with the plan to just stay away from the Pines. That would solve everything. It is hard to be ignored when you are doing the ignoring first.

~OwO~

There were a few summons a day during the first week that Bill stayed away from the Pines. Each became more tempting to answer than the last, as he was becoming grey from being cooped up in the mindscape. However, if the Pines wanted to talk to him so bad, then they shouldn’t have ignored him in the first place.

After the first week the summons stopped altogether. Bill waited a few days before he was crushed under a mountain of blue-green and forced himself to check up on the Pines family.

He almost expected them to be dead when he used one of his images to look in on them, but they were all perfectly fine. The twins going over something that was written in the journal and Stan was watching a fighting show.

Bill figured that the Pines were just giving him the space he wanted; but then two weeks passed without a summon. Bill watched them everyday, but they didn’t talk about him or even seem to give him a passing thought.

It turned out that he really could just disappear from their lives and it wouldn’t matter. All it took was a failed attempt at getting more attention for Bill to realize how insignificant he really was to their lives.

Sitting down in the mindscape he closed up his sight of the mortal world and just let himself be blue for a while.

 


End file.
